


Boy Scouts and Dark Knights

by dreamlover



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Light Smut, Love Confessions, he's just shook basically and clark, i suck at writing but weyhey i tried, i wrote this when i was 12 btw, oh yeah and bruce is sorta bottom, sjjssj im sorry if you hate it dude3, so yea spelling mistakes might be present but not common to interrupt your reading, well clark lets loose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlover/pseuds/dreamlover
Summary: a small fic i wrote, just read





	Boy Scouts and Dark Knights

I look at him with an earnest glance. His face was dearly perfect. As if he were a statue with his chiseled chin and his jawline layered with a slight stuble. His black hair and his sharp blue eyes cut me like a knife cuts through butter. Smooth and silent. He cuts my heart with the fact that he doesn't know how beautifully charming he is. I curly the side of my mouth a bit as I try to make myself unnoticed by him or Alfred, who might have the feeling that I am hopelessly in love with Clark Jerome Kent. I clear my throat running a hand through my hair as I gesture Alfred to leave the room as I sit down on the couch and see the man of steel have his cape flow behind him as he looks outside the view of balcony seeing the dark night taking over the beauty of the sunset from afar. He sways his head to the side as his curl delicately dangles from his head so flawlessly.

"Bruce, what is it like to be rich?" He asks in a tone filled with wonder. The krypton native surely wanted to learn more about the rich lifestyle of a gentleman and I was heavily delighted to teach him the ways of being pleased most of the time.

"Well, it's pretty amazing once you stand back and look at the all of the valuable treasury you have that belong to you passed down from others to your soul as you have been honored something with great sentiment." I stated as I try to act cooly. "There's alot of things to wealth but with great amount of currency, one must be wise to use it one who they want and what they want."

"Who? What do you mean by 'who'" He asked as he raised a brow turning his body fully towards mine. I notice his chest broadly as his outfit fittted him quite tight around the chest. Trying to not let my eyes follow his waist, I turn to my right and pretend to not notice him being so inevitably gorgeous.

"Well, you see big blue boyscout-" I suddenly stop my words before I even noticed what I had just called him. Chuckling as I turn my brown bark eyes towards his dilligent yet beautifully wondrous pupils, I blush slightly as I fiddle my fingers.

"W-well, when you love someone dearly, you can use money on them to b-buy-" Stuttering over my own words, Clark reacts with a statment of his own.

"Bruce, is something the matter? You seem unlike your casual self. Are you alright?" He asked as he approached me seating himself on the sofa sitting relatively quite close to me with a small smile from my previous boyscout comment. I feel myself getting quite hot as he decreases the distance between our legs. I clear my throat as I blink twice being awfully obvious that something clearly isn't right with me. I sigh as I shake my head surrending myself to these confined feelings.

"N-no, no Clark I-I am not okay. You see, I am in love and I am afraid that they won't like-" I soon was abruptly interrupted by his words that were delivered quite roughly.

"Tell me who it is and I will make sure they never hurt you in your entire lifetime and existence. No one messes with my best friend. Bruce, listen to me, if you ever need someone to lean on, I am always here. I will always be here." He replied as he looked up at my eyes with his head down.

I widened my eyes as I start to mumble out a small and faint name becoming so togue tied as I turn my head away from him, but soon I quickly feel the sensation of a warm hand holding my chin softly as his fingers wrap around the outline of my jaw. Soon turning my head slowly and softly towards his head, he whispers a short and sweet message. "Tell me, my Dark Knight."

I blush quite majorly as I feel another hand wrap around my back reach my abdomen. The presence of those palms gave me a feeling of safeness as I surrender to his dominion.

"You, my hero." This statement was quite correct with the countless times he has saved me by even the littlest attacks during battles created by the tension of conflict. He was my Kryptonian savior. My partner. My lover.

"Well, let this hero save some troubled man who has a severe case of being in love. Let me show the man the way to **_truly_** love." With that being said he stood himself into a standing position picked me up from the sofa as he led himself out of the front room into my own bedchamber.

Soon roughly casting me on the bed, he throws himself nearly ontop of me as he abrades his shaft against my own making me blush into a light pink. Feeling myself become quite damp along my manhood as I moan gingerly towards his capricious movements. Up and down he went as he transformed me into an dangerously aroused participant of his actions. Going a bit faster, he decides to stop abruptly making me aware of what his next move was.

"My, sexual contact with clothes on. How lame are we?" He mentioned as he soon licked his lips as he ripped open my dress shirt nibbling the lobe of my ear as his warm breath went against my neck. Taking the shirt off my from my arms, he ferociously threw it to the side of the room muttering in short breaths, "You know Mr. Wayne, I always wanted to feel you. Feel you up against my body, against me and only me, but I never knew that you felt _this_ good.". He soon started making his way towards my pants as I try to gasp for air from anticipation, "C-Clark, please, I want you to enjoy my love." I say to him as I become extremely flushed.

"Oh, I will." He mumbled as he started trickling his fingertips towards my groin making me clench my fists in pleasure as I beg silently for him to explore more of my human body. Soon he slips off my briefs as he leaves me naked up against my own bed.

"Clark, I-I'm-"

"Shh, this moment belongs to us, and I want us to live it."


End file.
